


Warming Up

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Castiel are warming up from their walk home from school.





	Warming Up

Sam and Castiel were panting as they ran up the front steps of the Winchester house, snow still stuck to their heavy coats, hats, and scarves from the impromptu snowball fight they had on their walk home from the last day of school for the semester. Quickly kicking off their boots as they got on the porch, Sam opened the front door, letting Castiel in his house first before following.

They began stripping their cold, wet outer layers, hanging their coats on the coat rack and moving to put their hats, scarves, and gloves on the old radiator in the front room so they would dry off.  

Finally out of their winter gear and left in slightly damp jeans and long sleeve shirts, they walked into the kitchen.  Mary turned to them from her place at the stove, smiling at her youngest son and Castiel. “You’re free!” she exclaimed, and both boys laughed.

“At least for a couple weeks,” Castiel added, nodding happily.  Sam walked over to his mom, looking behind her at what she was cooking to see if he could steal anything to eat.

“Nuh-uh, mister,” she said, pushing him away.  “Y’all can eat when it’s dinner time.  Until then, you wait.”  Now that he was standing close to her, she noticed the state of his post-snowball fight jeans.  “You two need to get out of those wet jeans before you catch a cold – go put on dry sweatpants.  Sam, let Castiel borrow some from Dean, they’ll probably fit him better than yours. Now, shoo!”

Sam kissed his mom’s cheek as the boys left the kitchen, Castiel leading the familiar way up the stairs to Sam’s room.  Sam stopped in Dean’s room, his brother only protesting for a moment as Sam snatched a clean pair of sweats from his dresser before he turned back to his video game.

Sam entered his room to see Castiel standing by his bed, obviously thinking about sitting, but not wanting to get the sheets wet from his jeans.  Cas looked up at him shyly, smiling the smile that he saved exclusively for Sam.

Sam smiled back, taking two enormous steps so that he was standing in front of Castiel.  “Here ya go, Cas,” he said softly, handing him the sweats and surprising Castiel with a quick kiss on the side of the mouth before he turned toward his own dresser to get sweats for himself.

Castiel smiled at Sam’s back, setting the sweats down so he could remove his jeans.  He was working on getting the damp fabric over one ankle when Sam turned around, catching Castiel in an awkward position as he was balanced on one foot.  Sam reached his long arm out to Cas and pushed his shoulder softly, and because of Castiel’s bad balance, it caused him to fall over onto the bed.

Sam laughed at Castiel’s sputtering, and Cas began laughing with him until Sam moved to lower his own jeans.  Both boys were quiet as they finished removing their wet jeans, moving to hang them over the end of Sam’s bedframe.  

Their eyes raked over one another’s legs, as if they’d never seen them before – even though for most of the year, both boys wore shorts.  The moment passed quickly though, and they pulled on the warm and dry sweatpants, both subconsciously wanting to cover their teenage hormone-induced half hard-ons.

Sam led the way back down the stairs, Castiel following quickly behind him.  They made their way to the living room, Cas flopping down onto the couch in his usual spot as Sam grabbed one of his mom’s handmade quilts and the remote control.  He handed Cas the remote as he sat next to him, draping the quilt over their bodies. Sam pulled the ottoman close to the couch so they could prop their feet up and he leaned back into the cushions, raising his arm for Castiel to move underneath it.

Automatically, Cas snuggled against Sam’s chest as he flipped through the tv guide.  Sam closed his eyes, not caring one bit what Cas chose to watch.  As he could have guessed, in just a moment he heard the monotone voice of a documentary about polar bears.  Castiel leaned even farther into Sam, and without opening his eyes, Sam nuzzled his face into Cas’s messy hair.

Their bodies finished thawing from the cold as they sat snuggled together, toes the last thing to completely warm up.  Sam never opened his eyes to watch the television, instead choosing to half-doze, half-tease Castiel’s hairline.  Sam mouthed at Castiel’s neck and ear, not quite kissing but merely pressing his lips to Cas’s skin.  Castiel did his best to keep his attention on the documentary he chose – he really was interested in the polar bears – but Sam’s half-hearted efforts were incredibly distracting.

Eventually, Castiel gave up on the documentary and turned his body toward Sam, throwing a leg over one of Sam’s and wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist.  Cas laid his head against Sam’s chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.  Sam’s arms wrapped around Cas in turn, once again nuzzling into Cas’s hair.

That was how Mary found them when it was time for dinner, snuggled together under a quilt with a forgotten documentary playing on tv – sound asleep.


End file.
